dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 36: Dimetrodon, Mate!
In Australia, sparks from a traveler’s torch activates a Dimetrodon. The Dimetrodon walks away unnoticed behind the traveler. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching Walking With Monsters when the Dino Holders go off. He slides down the chute to his lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Australia.” They then transport. When they get there, Dr. Cockroach tells them to start looking around. “What are you looking at, Susan?” The he sees the creature. “It’s a Dimetrodon.” “What’s it doing?” “Sunning itself. It uses the big sail on its back to soak up rays so it can be more active.” Then, the Dimetrodon finishes. It sees them and roars. “BOB!” “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Columbian Mammoth!” Marven’s summoning sequence plays. “Blitz Counter!” it’s a hit. The Dimetrodon hits with Magma Blaster. “Lightning Ax!” It’s a hit. Marven hits again with Lightning Ax. “Thunder Bazooka!” It’s a hit. Marven hits again with Thunder Bazooka. He hits with Lightning Ax. Dimetrodon hits with Magma Blaster. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good! Lightning Ax!” The Dimetrodon hits with Magma Blaster, defeating Marven. “I lost. Susan!” “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Thylacosmilus!” Thylaco’s summoning sequence plays. They clash Magma Blasters. Dimetrodon rams Thylaco. It bites his neck and throws him. They clash Magma Blasters. “Heat Eruption!” They clash Magma Blasters. Dimetrodon rams Thylaco. It bites his neck and throws him. Susan’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good! Crimson Flame!” It’s a hit. Thylaco hits with Heat Eruption. Dimetrodon rams him, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Ornitholinguasilex!” Bird’s summoning sequence plays. Dimetrodon hits with Magma Blaster. Dimetrodon rams Bird. It hits with Magma Blaster. Bird hits with Heat Eruption. Dimetrodon rams him. It bites his neck and throws him. It hits with Magma Blaster. It rams him. It bites his neck and throws him. It runs up and slams its paw into his stomach. Susan’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good! Heat Eruption!” The Dimetrodon rams Bird, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Eotyrannus!” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Evan moving up the dark red background. One leg become an adult’s, then the other, then his tail. His teeth follow, with his eyes last before a fully adult Evan comes out and roars. Dimetrodon hits with Magma Blaster. It rams Evan. It bites his neck and throws him. It hits twice with Magma Blaster. It rams him. It bites his neck and throws him. Susan’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” Dimetrodon runs up and slams its paw into his stomach, defeating him. “I lost. Link!” “Monster Slash! Wash them away, Futurum!” Tongue’s summoning sequence plays. Dimetrodon hits with Magma Blaster. “Tragedy of the Sphere!” It’s a hit, instantly defeating Dimetrodon. Link picks up the cards and gives them to Susan, who names it Sail. When she puts Sail’s cards into the Dino Holder, Thylaco was sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Sail to be an 18 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now we’ve got a Dimetrodon, so we’ve got a total of 34 creatures.” Current Team Tongue-25 Sail-18 Opossum-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Club-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Larry-12 Nathan-12 Bird-10 Pteranodon Trio-9 Eddie-5 Millipede-5 Evan-5 Marven-2 Queen Red-2 Merman-2